


Zeitgeist

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [81]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion in the bullpen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeitgeist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/22/1999 for the word [Zeitgeist](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/22/zeitgeist).
> 
> Zeitgeist  
> [Often capitalized] The spirit of the time; the general intellectual and moral state or temper characteristic of any period of time.
> 
> This is a weird word. As such I'm going to dedicate it to magis who likes learning new words. I apologize in advance because the word is so weird I'm probably not using it well. Hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Zeitgeist

“Taylor Swift” McGee argued obviously continuing a conversation they’d started in the elevator as he slowly made his way to his desk.

“No. Adele.” Tony countered moving quickly to his desk to put things away before Gibbs arrived.

“Really Tony? Adele? How does she reflect the general moral state of today?” McGee questioned momentarily distracted from his own point by Tony’s in his mind absurd rejoinder.

“And Taylor Swift does, McGeeky?” Tony poked at McGee’s effort as well. He wanted to win the war of words this time.

“Of course. She has a number of songs that empower women and encourage lack of prejudice which is the general temperament of this time.” McGee loftily responded.

“What are you guys talking about?” Ziva interrupted as she too entered the bullpen.

“Which singers are best at representing the Zeitgeist of today.” McGee replied glancing over at Ziva briefly in surprise before returning his attention to Tony.

“The Zei what?” Ziva asked confused.

“Zeitgeist. The spirit of the time.” Tony closed his mouth quickly on more words as he recognized Gibbs steps. “Morning, boss.” Tony gave Ziva a leave it look having recognized that Gibbs was a man on a mission from his steps and any attempted continuation of the conversation would only warrant head slaps to everyone involved. He only hoped Ziva and McGee would take the hint.

Ziva opened her mouth to ask more, but quickly shut it when Gibbs shouted “Grab your gear” as he left to head to the crime scene. His lips upturned slightly since they could not be seen by the team as he listened to them scramble to catch up with him.


End file.
